You never leave me alone
by Swimming Nut
Summary: You would think after saving the world Max would get a break. When the flock breaks apart and goes public, she will forever be running. When erasers start showing up again in the middle of Volterra, how will she handle them, while running from the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

** Guys don't be too hard on me I saw that there aren't too many stories that are like this so that is why I wrote it and I thought that this would be a cool plot. Anyway here it is. Some of the character are a little OC but they are made that way so please don't tell me if it gets way out of hand I will try and change it but for little stuff please don't say it. **

Chapter 1

MAX'S POV

I ran through the streets of Volterra running jumping over people and pushing through the crowds that were on the streets, the sun was high in the sky. I looked back to check on the flock then I remembered that the job was done I had saved the world so the flock split up and they all went there own way. Well apparently Itex is back and they don't want me dead they just want me in general. That is so weird. I mean I just stop a big plan of yours and then destroyed like your company and you don't want me dead you just want me in general.

They sent some Erasers after me to start out with and let me tell you they sent a lot. There had to be a good forty or fifty erasers chasing after me. I looked back and saw that they were splitting up some going down side streets that were jetting out from places in the pathway.

I ran into the town square and was heading straight for a back alley way were I could take off in when I was suddenly surrounded by erasers.

"What are you going to do birdie" An eraser asked.

"Yea What" Another choused.

"Well there is always the fight or flight reflex. That has yet to fail me" I replied with a smirk.

"Ok then birdie what's it going to be fight of flight" The original eraser said. With that I attacked him I round house kicked him in the chest with as much strength as I could get and I was rewarded with a few of his ribs breaking and him lying on his back.

"So does that answer you question" I stood over him with a smirk. The rest of the group attacked me at that time. I was fighting off as many as I could but dang there were a lot. Three attacked me at the same time. I got off one but at the same time anther grabbed me from behind and put me in a death grip. This one was a lot stronger than the others. The final eraser pulled out a needle. I know it was for me. That made me fight all the more hard. I was kicking and punching. I was thrashing in the erasers arms. It was then that I felt the needle pierce my skin and a liquid being injected into my arm. I kicked the guy and took him by surprise. He let me up and I was running away. I ran into an alley way I was getting ready to take off when I felt whatever it was in my arm starting to take effect. I ran to the end then the blackness overtook me.

Aro's POV

"Brothers I forgot to tell Heidi and Jane to get extra food for our guest. I'll have to run outside and tell them." I said while standing up from my throne in the Throne Room.

"Would either of you like to come." I offered knowing that they would they always like going out when they could on the streets.

They looked at each other and at the exact same time said "We would love to."`

We walked through the corridors that lead to the streets. When we looked up we saw a commotion in the middle of the square. We walked up to the desk where Heidi and Jane were signing up people for our "tour". We got a better look from there.

"What are you going to do birdie" A man said he looked like a modelish type.

"Yea what" Another guy said. I looked at who they were talking to and saw a girl with blond hair.

"Well there is always the fight or flight reflex. That has yet to fail me" The girl replied with a smirk.

"Ok then birdie whats it going to be fight or flight" With that the girl attacked. She round house kicked the guy in the chest and you herd his ribs crack. He hit the ground with lots of force. That girl had a serious kick.

"So does that answer you question" She was standing over the guy. She was still smirking. But that was quickly wipe off when the other men started to attack her. She had a ferse determination on her face. She was fighting with skills to rival those of my gaurds. She was then put in a head lock. She was thrashing around in the guys arms. It was then that I saw the needle that the guys had. They finally got the needle in her arm and emptied it. She kicked the guy and ran off. My brothers and I followed after her as she went into the alley way. We saw that she ran to the far end, but then collapsed. I walked over to her as she was laying on the ground. It was then that I saw the giant slits in the back of her top and hanging out of the slit was a wing.

"Brothers look" I said as I gently grabbed the wing. I pulled the wing out to see it. I looked it was a good 7 feet and was brown then went to white. They were actually very pretty.

"Aro what is she" Caius asked.

"I have never seen anything like that in all my years." Marcus seemed like he had a new life in him that was very good this girl isn't even awake and she is helping my brother.

"I think that we should take her back to the castle and get what ever is in her blood out and that way we can ask her then change her." I declared I didn't care what they said I would have this girl.

We picked her up and at vampire speed ran back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks so much for he reviews. Im actually in a different country than i was born in so i might not be able to update till i get back from the beach, once i leave here im going straight to the beach with my family. So that will be a week from tomorrow. I may be able to update sooner but i dont know. Ill be writing as we go but i wont have internet. So thanks again for the reveiws and enjoy the story. **

Aro's POV

We brought the girl back to the castle. As we were walking down the halls we could hear screams coming from the Throne Room. The guard must have started without us. Neither of my brothers made a move to go and feed with the rest of our family. They apparently wanted to be with this girl when she woke up just like me. I wonder what our relationship to her will be.

"Marcus could you look at the bonds and tell us what to expect I feel close to her like I want to protect her just not like I would a mate. He gave me his hand and I saw that we saw her as a all already loved her, we just had to make her love us back.

"Aro what are you getting from her mind." Caius asked me. Now that I think about it I haven't gotten anything from her mind.

"Nothing. She has a mental shield!" I said. My voice raised as I finished and by the end I was almost yelling. The rest of the guard had finished feeding and were at this time starting to come out into the hall. They had heard me yell and knew that that meant that I have found a new member for the guard. They were all coming to see what they looked like I could tell.

"Master did you find a new member for the guard."One of my favorite guard members Jane asked.

"Yes, we did. She doesn't know what we are and she hasn't excepted the job." I answered her with a smile and I looked down at the girl in my arms.

"She is the girl that was cornered in the town square." She said while examing her.

" Yes she had some of the best fighting skills I had ever seen vampire or otherwise." I said all of the guard looked to be in facinashon at this new fact about the girl.

" Aro we need to try to see what she has in her blood by now it could be seriously hurting her." Macus said. He was looking down at the girl.

"We also need to find out her name." Cauis said. I could tell he wished I could read her mind. That way we could know as much about her as she does.

"Yes we do but we have to wait until she wakes up." I responded. It was then that felix came running down the halls. He had been on a mission to check up on a few coverns.

"Master, both of the coverns are in order. They have no new members like the witness thought. It must have been a friend of theirs." He reported. It was then that he saw the girl in my arms.

"Is that Maximum Ride, The Maximum Ride." He asked. He looked at the girl. He then told me to flip her over. I did what he asked and he pulled out on her back. He pulled out her wing.

"Yes its her, how did you find her. She is like one of the most popular people in all of the news. She took down the big company Itex and ended a plan that they had to cut the worlds population in half. She practicly saved the world. She did it with like her family. They called themselves the flock. After they saved the world all the other members found their parents and left Max. They have all been on the news a lot talking about their experiences. Max was like their mom. She took care of them. But once the job was done they just left her. Everybody wants to interview her, but she like dropped off the face of the earth. She doesn't have a family. Her real one was killed because they were helping the flock. So she is alone but she is the best fighter in the group." He started going on about her my brothers and I were soaking up all of the info that we could. Her story was really sad. It hurt to believe that somebody would want to hurt this poor girl. Though the new info helped my brothers and I figure out things about her.

"How do you know this" Marcus asked before I could. Everybody looked at him strange he had talked more in the last five minutes than in the last 200 years.

"The internet and TV are very good things." Felix said proud that he had made us happy.

" Well, lets get her into a room and let her wake up the liquid wasn't toxic or it would have taken effect by now." I said.

We brought Max to the only other room in the east wing. That was the wing where my brothers and I stay. It was reserved for only the royal family, which was only my brothers and our mates. All of the guard was extremely surpised. No one ever rooms here unless we wanted them in the royal family. Even if there are no rooms, we move gaurds together in another wing. This was the room we had made for if we ever found a princess. The guard knew what this meant and respected her. If she had made that much of an emprestion on me and my brothers she had to be good.

We lad her on the bed and that was when her heart started beating a fast pace than the normal for humans. It was then that she opened her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the OC max in this chapter I need a reason on why she could get close to the Volturi sorry again but enjoy. you for all of you reviews and requests that always makes my day. Hey its summer i dont get to do much i cant drive. But thank you again and enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE. **

Chapter 3

Max's POV

I was waking up and feeling really hyper. Was I sedated? That was when everything came back. The erasers in town square, the needle, the liquid, the alleyway. Now that I think about it I feel a lot stronger. I feel like I have more powers like I could run faster and so things that I couldn't do before. I felt my heart rate start to pick up back to its normal speed and I woke up.

I opened my eyes and there where probably 30 people staring at me. I jumped up and immediately got into fighting position. Some of the people standing in front of me did to, but then three people in the front waved their hand in the air and the people when relaxed again. I stayed in my position. You never know what they might do to get you to trust them. It was then that the man in the front talked.

"Hello my name in Aro, these are my brothers Cauis and Marcus." He pointed to himself then to the two people beside of him.

"Hey I'm Max." I said he was ok for now. I got out of my crouch.

"So you are Maximum Ride. Your flock talks about you nonstop everyone wants to meet you and interview you. They are having a flock reunion on TV and they want you to come." A guy that reminded me of a teddy bear said. He was jumping up and down.

"God I left the states to get away from people stalking me I don't need more and as for the flock they aren't my flock I'm no longer part of them they broke my one rule. Don't go public and if you do don't talk about me. What did they do they went public and are talking nonstop about me and are using them to find me. NO they are the flock I am Max I am no longer a part of them." I said giving him my famous death glare. He looked at me then cringe away looking at floor.

"So that's what your death glare looks like" he said looking at the floor in a quiet voice. Everyone started laughing at him.

"You shut him up. She has done the impossible. I like her when are we going to tell her." A little girl asked. She looked pretty cool. Wait when are they going to tell me what. They all looked at her like she was an idiot. Ahh apparently I wasn't supposed to know. Well what I want to know I get to know or I will kick some butt and leave. Secrets always lead to misfortune in my life.

"When are you going to tell me what?" I asked suspension thick in my voice. I was giving them all my death glare. They all avoided my glare and looked at the floor. After a few minutes of this I had had enough.

"I'm leaving thanks for letting me sleep her while I was knocked out" I said I was walking over to the balcony that over look volterra. I got on the edge and was almost about to jump off when an arm went around my waist.

(I was going to stop there)

On instinct I kicked back and through the person over my shoulder. I was very surprised to find out that it was the big guy that was like one of my biggest fans. I turned around to look at the rest of the group.

"You can not think that I will stay at a place where people lie and keep secrets from me. I learned a long time ago that secrets always end badly. So I never trust anyone with secrets. So I leave people that have secrets. So goodbye and fairwell." I said and they all looked very torn.

"Alright fine we will tell you, but you wont believe us." The guy named Caius said. They all looked at him in shock but you could tell his brothers were happy. After that everyone stayed silent.

" Well I guess that's my cue to leave." I said.

" The secret is that we aren't human" Aro said.

"No really oh my gosh I didn't know. You could never guess that from the fact you glide more than you walk. You are almost silent. You can hear stuff that is almost inaudible, and when duffuse over here grabbed me he was a lot stronger than a normal man, and don't forget the fact that he landed on his feet when I flipped him over my shoulder. You cant do those things while your human so the question is what are you." I finished with a hard glare and a crossing of the arms. The brothers looked at each other and then they gave a small nod of the head.

" We are vampires" Marcus said. He looked at me like I should me running away for dear life.

"Don't look at me like that I knew vampires have existed for a while but I also know that you don't want to kill me. You would have done that already if you wanted to. So why shouldn't I believe you. You forgot I have wings I don't think much isn't possible anymore." I said. I looked at them with a straight face. Some of that was a lie like I didn't know that vampires exsited but I wasn't about to say that I was totally shocked. I had a feeling that stuff like them was real because of rumors in the school. But I was never able to prove it.

"Wait how did you know" Aro asked he sounded panicked.

"Where I came from there were rumors that the mythical world was real. But all the people who heard ended up dieing don't worry im the only one still alive." I said that with such a calm voice you would have thought that I was discussing the weather not people dieing.

Aro's POV

She said that with a voice that rivaled Marcus's old voice. She stayed calm the whole time. She would be a very good ruler. She never really cares what people say to her she stays calm and thinks things through. I was very impressed. But it was said the fact she could discuss something so bad as death like it was nothing. She discussed it like she killed a lot, she discussed it like she was one of us.

"Well now that you know you have to stay with us until you are changed" I said and saw that I had finally gotten through the shell of hers she was about to jump out the window again when felix grabbed her. She fought until he grabbed her pressure point and she passed out. Here we go again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews and for adding me to your favs and alerts. I was really shocked when I saw that I had so many visitors. I would love for more ppl to review but I get it if u doesn't want to. So does anyone know if you can check to see how many people have your story as a favorite or like an Alert? Sorry my email is like messed up so I don't get all of the email about it. ANYWAY ENJOY THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER DON'T OWN ANYTHING. **

**Chapter 4 **

**Max's POV**

I woke up in the same place as I did earlier. I was trying to remember what had happened when it hit me. There were confirmed rumors about that supernatural existed in this world. This must be a clan of some kind of supernatural being. They found me and when I tried to run away they made me pass out by pushing the pressure point in my elbow. Good way to win over a girls trust. I looked around the room and saw that they left the window without bars, and they want me to stay in this place yea real smart people. I took a look around the room to find my bag. Seeing it laying on the ground I grabbed in and ran to the window.

Looking out of the window it seemed like I was in a tower over looking a city and a forest. I opened the window was jumped out. I was free falling for a while before I finally let my wings whip out and catch the wind. I flew straight and caught the wind currents. I wheeled around and in true Max fashion just let the wind take me where it did.

**Aro's POV**

I sent Jane and Felix down to see if Max had woken up yet. We all knew she was going to be extremely mad when she woke up so we were preparing to get a lecture, but what we weren't expecteing was, her getting away. What we got was the usual silence that came with living in a castle of vampires, we didn't hear screaming, all we heard silence. Jane and Felix burst through the Throne Room doors.

"SHE'S GONE!" They yelled at the same time. If it hadn't been in this situation, I would have laughed. We all already knew that.

"What do you mean she is gone?" I screamed. I needed to find out how she got away.

"We found the locked picked on the window and her bag gone. She left by jumping out of her window. We aren't sure how she picked the lock I thought you told us that was the best lock you had." Felix said.

"The green one with a finger scanner and key?" I asked.

"What green one all we had was a sliver one with a key hole." Jane said.

"That was the lock from her bag, why would you do that! She is the one that had the key!" I screamed. This was getting annoying.

"We can't just sit here and think about how we should have changed the way we guarded Max. We need to go find her and get her back here," Marcus said. It seemed that he was the only one in the room that was keeping a level head. We were all too worried about finding out how she got out that we didn't even focus on getting her back part. I decided that we should spilt up the guards, but my brothers and I should stay in the castle in the event we have any visitors. The guard who were there when we brought her in should go and get her. The rest should stay here and guard the castle.

"Demetri can you get a read on her?" I asked him. I doubted that he would, but I had to ask. Her mental shield should be too strong for him to be able to get a feel of her mind. But you can always hope.

"No sir, she has her mental shield up." He said. Well I guess hoping didn't help.

"Split up into teams. I want one to go to the US, one to go towards Asia, and one to Africa." They left to get ready for the trip. I need to talk to Demetri when he gets back. They all reentered the throne room.

"Demetri I want you to check and see if her shield ever comes down if it does, call the other search groups and go together. She doesn't want to be found so that probably won't happen." I said. They left after that and went the different ways. Why couldn't she just accept that she needed to stay with us?

**Max's POV**

I loved the feeling of flying, but then again you guys already know that. I figured that Aro and his brothers were going to try and find me.

The school was back. I realized that now. I was attacked by erasers earlier that week so I know that they will be coming after me as well. I guess that I'm still the most prized experiment. Though I really don't understand why they still want me. They used to want to kill me, I guess they decided to change their tune. I got one of those strange feeling that I was being watched. I did a quick three sixty. To check and see if I saw anything. It was then that I heard the faint sound of a helicopter's blades cutting through the air. A black copter appeared right in front of me. It wasn't a news copter that much I was sure. It didn't help that erasers with wings started dropping out of it and into the sky in front of me. Well here we go again. I looked down and lucky me there was a forest. I dived down into the forest and turned and maneuvered through the many trees. The erasers followed diving into the trees with grace that I had only seen with the flock. I was suddenly very happy that I had practiced all of this and kept on the top of my game.

I mean really can't I catch a break. First I have to deal with all of the vampires and Aro and his brothers. Then I get away from them and am starting to kinda chill and just fly and the school pops up.

I was brought out my thinking when I almost ran smack dab into a tree. I started flying like I had practiced millions of times before. I angled and twisted through the different tree branches and almost hit my wing on the thick branch as it appeared suddenly.

_Max you need to pay more attention you are going to get hurt and caught if you aren't careful_

**Hey****voice****long****time****no****hear.****Whats****up****how****has****life****been****treating****you?** I asked it.

_You are getting ready to run into a tree. _

**What no I'm no….**

It was then that I ran directly into a huge oak tree. I hit the ground with a loud THUDDDD! What is wrong with me I have always been able to think and fly at the same time? I have never run into trees before flying was like a natural thing. I tried to get up only to see that I was surrounded by erasers.

"Looks like we caught the birdie. Boss is going to be happy. He has been wanting the famous Max for so long. We might get a little something extra. Knock her out and lets go home" The leader guy said. It was then that I felt a horrible pain in the back of my head and I was out.

**Sorry guys I didn't mean to move so fast I'm just not good with fluff and fillers. She had to be caught by the school for the plot I have to work. Also do you think I should have the pack and Cullen's in this? It so I might want max with like Seth or Embry. The flock is going to be coming into this story soon I will write the next chapter from their views. Anyway review and I need ideas for filler like I said I'm bad at that stuff. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Check Mate

**Sorry Guys I was too lazy to get off my butt and update. Forgive me and sorry for the OC I didn't see it until I just reread it sorry bout that and here you go on the story. OH and btw (by the way) whoever reviews will get a sneak peak of the story before it comes out. Also max needs new powers help me out please Im hopeless. Thanks **

**HERE YOU GO**

**Chapter 5 **

**Max's POV **

Ugh I had the biggest headache ever. I was trying to figure out where in the world I was then all my memories came crashing back to me. I remembered meeting the Volturi. I also remembered getting hit on the back of my head by and eraser that just made my blood boil. What they couldn't face me in the front.

I started looking around to find an exit. I was in a large cage. Wow Lucky me I got upgraded. I was the only one in the room. There was a table across the room and there were also a set of keys for a cabinet on the other side of the room. There was one door leading in and out and it was 5 different locks and a hole where the door handle was supposed to be. Well they learned. No windows and low ceilings smelled like disinfectant and was all white. I mean really add some color would it kill them.

"As you can see if is almost impossible to break out of here." I heard from the door there stood a man in a white lab coat with 4 erasers behind him. Haha keyword in that sentence is almost. I was about to say something when one of the erasers caught my eye.

"ARI! I thought you were freaking dead" I screamed, making all the erasers shudder from the volume.

"They brought me back to life. I decided to work for them. They are more loyal. They don't judge and they made me much more powerful. You should join you could take over the world with ease with all the power they could give you." He said looking very impressed.

"Don't you dare start talking about loyalty you freaking dog. I was always loyal to you I split the flock just so you wouldn't have to go out on your own. But I guess that doesn't matter to you. Did you ever stop to think that there is more to life than power?" I screamed. I then sat back in the cage. I didn't say a word I didn't do anything I just sat there looking at them waiting for them to do something.

"Well now that we got that out I guess it is time to start the tests." The new dude said. I didn't move I just sat there and stared at him not saying a word. "I can see this is not going to go well." They walked over to my cage and opened it waiting for me to get out and do something. I just stared at him and didn't move.

"Grab here and let's go." He turned around and walked away. The erasers got in and grabbed my arms and legs carrying me to a room. I looked around there was a treading mill and a few chains on the floor. They put something on my ankle.

"Now you are going to run and every time you don't you are going to get shocked is that understood." I gave him no reaction that I heard him the erasers put me down on the treadmill and then put up walls around it. "I'm going to start and you are going to run for as long as you can tell me when you are too tired to go on. I will also be increasing the speed until you tell me to stop. Do you understand?" again I gave him no indication that I heard him.

The treadmill started under me and I walked. The speed kept increasing. I then had to run. I was going as fast as I could go, but I didn't say anything. I wanted to try something. The speed kept increasing and I then thought about the feeling of flying at super speed. I thought about that little by little forcing my legs to go fast and fast. Until I was going full speed the speed stopped increasing and I guessed that it was going as fast as it could. I kept running for hours and then I felt the treadmill start to slow down I stopped running and slowed to a walk. I just waited for them to come and get me. Doing nothing I was not even breathing hard. I had long ago mastered my super speed. I could now go for days never slowing down.

The erasers took the walls down and then grabbed me and took me back to my original room. I sat in the cage and looked at the food they had put in there. I refused to eat it. I didn't trust them. I wasn't going to give in on my not talking. Two guys in white coats walked in and started to talk. I recognized on as the guy from earlier the other was new.

"So how fast can she run as top?" the new dude asked. Im going to call him baldy because he is bald shiny to.

"In honesty sir we don't know. She maxed out the speed and then ran at it until we had to stop to bring her back. She wasn't breathing hard at that time. So I believe she could have gone faster, but we don't have a treadmill that can go any faster. That one maxes out at the speed of sound." The old dude said. He is going to be curly his hair is like an afro.

"That is impossible nothing can run that fast for 48 hours straight without fainting from loss of energy." Oh yea im special.

"Exactly just imagine what she would be able to do if we gave her the enhancement shot. She would be unstoppable." Wait Curly say what. I am not going to be given a freaking shot.

"We can't do that yet we have to do the pain tolerance test. And then the electricity test." Electricity test?

"But that could kill her." Thank you curly save me from baldy he is coocoo.

"We could always bring her back to life" Oh great.

**Flock's POV **

Fang and Angel were arguing again about going on air. Fang thought that it was a bad idea that it tells Itex where they were. Angel thought it would provide safety.

(**BOLD-ANGEL **_ italics-Fang)_

_We can't go that will only tell them we are now in New York"_

**But if we go missing it would show that our story is true**

_Are you forgetting that we disappear at random times because we want privacy and are searching for Max? They would think that it was another time. Like that. _

**I forgot about that. **

_See we need to stay off the air until we can find max and bring her back to the flock. _

**We will be fine I could always know if they are going to attack us. **

_Don't you try that you know that your powers have stopped working as well since we left max. _

**Don't bring that up I will fix them. Then we will be fine. I think I know what is wrong and I will get to the bottom of this. **

_Whatever don't talk to me until you have decided to not go on the air._

The flock was slowly falling apart after max left. They picked sides and were always fighting. They had tried many times to find max only to wined up not finding her. Iggy and Nudge were together and always making out. Gazzy depressed and always blowing stuff up. He had lost his buddy and wanted to just leave. Fang almost never talked unless it was to argue with Angel who thought that she should run the flock. She thought that she would have been the best choice and her choices have only caused more trouble for the flock.

It was only a matter of time before they all split up. But what they didn't know was that the school was slowly closing in on them on all sides. Officially about to call Check Mate.

**So there you go my new story I hope you like this chapter wanted to throw in some twists. Please read my other story if you have read Eragon. Well there you go review if you want a sneak peak thanks. **

**Swimmingnut**


	6. Take a Picture

**Hey guys im sorry about not writing like at all, but I have an update yea! Well im am now one year older as of the 11 and this is a merry Christmas to you. For those of you that it offends sorry, but get over it. Happy Holidays. I hope that you would check out my other story, I should update A Second Life later this week or next. Oh and for those of you who don't like the grammar I use spell and grammar check on word but that doesn't mean that they always catch it. If you have a problem or think you can do better on this story I don't care. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARCTERS. **

**Chapter 6 **

**Max's POV**

After Curly and Baldy finally left it took forever for me to finally get to sleep. I still sleep very lightly from being on the run all the time, because of this the slightest noise will normally wake me up. Notice I said normally.

Using super speed apparently made me weaker than I thought. I woke up to find that the whole crew already in my cozy little room. Sarcasm intended.

"Hello Curly, Baldy" I said smirking. I just woke up, but I can still be a smart aleck.

"Excuse me, but we don't know who you are referring to." Baldy replied. He is either blind, stupid, or in denial. I really hope it's not the middle one I don't need a stupid person being able to kill me.

"I'll give you one guess." I rolled my eyes.

"This is a waste of time. Hose her down and let's take the electricity test," Curly said. Aww and I thought that he was cool.

I'm actually kinda scared. I know that was a shock, but wouldn't you be too. You are about to turn into a big electricity conductor and getting ready to take a test to see how much electricity they can pump into your body before you heart goes haywire and then dies.

Ari reached over and grabbed me. The other erasers had to help hold me down. They all took me into this room. I was hosed down with water. There were two metal poles beside each other.

The strapped both my arms to the poles. I realized that they were metal; they were going to shock me. That is why they had to have me dripping wet. I was breathing in and out trying to calm my breathing. That was when they decided to throw the switch.

The electricity surged through the poles and into my body. It took all the control I had not to scream out. I forced my muscles to lock.

"Very good that was not even the lowest setting. Im going to turn up the watts and we will see how long it takes you to break," I heard curly. I didn't respond to him knowing that if I did I would never be able to force my mouth closed again.

I could feel the electricity moving through my body. I slowly started to let my body go into a comatose state. I was still aware of everything, but the pain of thousands of volts of electricity running through my body was not as bad as before.

The pain continued to increase it leveled out. I could start to feel my heart rate increase. The blood was starting to rush around my body. I could feel my heart wanting to give out.

The pain suddenly stopped. My hands were freed I fell to the ground on my knees. I panted slowly coming out of my comatose state. I looked up to see all the erasers and the scientist staring at me.

"Well I know that im amazing and everything, but take a picture it will last longer.

**Flock's POV**

"No I refuse to go on. I will leave the flock before I go back on the air," Fang screamed at Angel. He had finally had enough all of the choices she has made for the flock have ended badly.

"Fang, you can't do that you are our last really good fighter. Max was the best, but you were a close second. We could all get captured and we wouldn't be able to fight," Angel cried.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you tried to force me to do something that I didn't was to do. You should have learned by now the only person that I would go along with even if I didn't agree with what they were doing was Max. Last time I checked you aren't Max so you can't make me do something that I don't want to do," Fang said. He respected Max and even loved her. They broke up after he didn't side with her on the issue of going on the air with the story of their lives. She left the flock shortly thereafter.

Fang would disappear for months while he went searching for Max is now knows that he should have listened to her and not gone on the air with Angel and the others.

Fang jumped out of the window and dropped before whipping his wings and letting the air catch them. He flew around before landing in a park that was around the hotel that they were staying at.

"Look boys there's another birdie. Now Maxie will have some company." He didn't have time to wonder how they knew about Max before he too was hit on the head.

**There you go. I also wanted your opinion on Alive being like a stuck up brat and everything I always like those kind of stories also who should max end up with. PLEASE REVIEW. YOU GET A SNEAK PEAK. **

**Swimmingnut**


	7. Fang?

**I updated both my stories in one day that is very good for me if I don't update by Friday I won't be able to at all I am going to my grandma's to shoot off fireworks with my cousin. Thanks for those of you that reviewed. **

**Chapter 7 **

**Max's POV**

"**Your hair has blue streaks in it. They are almost the same color as lightning. They appeared as you were being shocked. How is that possible?"Ari breathe looking totally shocked. **

"**She should not have been able to resist screaming at the amount of electricity running through her body. Even our strongest eraser was able to keep from screaming at half of that and he had the enhancement shot." Baldy exclaimed. **

"**I told you she would be amazing if we could get the enhancement into her. The only problem would be to get it into her. She would fight it; she is known to hate shots and doesn't obey any order. They used to be able to use the flock against her but that is not an option she split from them," Curly said.**

"**You do know that I am still here right." I had gotten up and was walking toward the door before the even realized what I was doing. **

**Ari ran after me and grabbed me around the waist trapping my arms to my side. I tried to kick at him, but it didn't do anything.**

"**Bad Max you should know not to try and escape. I thought you would have known that by now" Ari carried me back to where everyone was gathered. Another eraser grabbed my legs. They held me with my back to the ground. I just let my body go limp. They weren't prepared for it and they let me fall out of their hands. I turned around and laid on the floor. Everyone was looking at me as I was lying on the floor. **

"**Ok as much as love to be talked about as if im not here it would be wonderful if I wasn't so can I just like go ." I was getting really bored. I mean in the cage I can at least like try to find weak points in the bars and plan an escape, but I can't even do that here I just have to listen to them talking about me like im not here. **

"**Fine. Take her back to her cage. Her visitor will be arriving soon." Wait, why was I having a visitor. Ari and the other eraser picked me up by my feet and arms again. They were swinging me back and forth all the way back to my white jail cell. They were starting to make me dizzy as I continued to swing. I closed my eyes and hoped that I was almost to my cage. I suddenly felt my feet drop and hit the ground with a thud. My eyes snapped open and I was glaring at the eraser. He opened the door and Ari dragged me in. The eraser opened my cage door and I was thrown into the cage. I landed on my shoulder hurting it in the process. I rolled onto my side as I held my shoulder. **

**Ari and the other eraser left after they made sure that my cage was good and locked. I felt around my shoulder than pulled it and popped it back into place. **

**I started to wonder about my hair I wonder if it meant that I was going to get a new power. **

_Max think about the way it felt to have the electricity running through your body. _

_**Long time no see voice. How have you been?**_

_That is not important you need to get out of here. They are going to enhance you and then they are going to try a chemical out to see if they can turn you against your friends and family. _

_**Yea well they won't be the first or the last to do so. **_

_That doesn't matter right now just do as I said. _

I know that he is right most of the time so I followed hisdirections and tried to remember the way my body felt while I was being electicuted. Instead of feeling the pain that I did before I felt power I was amazed at the feeling. I held my hands up and tried to flow the power into them. I looked down and between my hands was a ball of electricity. I pulled my hands apart and let the energy flow. I let of the energy go with one of my hands and I began to juggle the ball of electricity. It was actually really fun.

I was startled when I heard the door slam and I let the electricity ball go. I looked up just in time to see it explode into the wall right next to the door. The erasers jumped away bringing the person they were carrying with them. They walked across the room to the cage across from mine. They threw the person into the cage. When they walked away that was when I got a good look at the person in the cage.

"Fang?"

**Yes I know that I am evil I will try to update if I get reviews tell me what you think. **

**I want your opinion on some ideas will you pick your favorite one about. **

**When they give max the enhancement shot she lets her mental shield down and the Volturi find her**

**Her and Fang break out and escape only to be found by the Cullen's. They get taken to the Volturi**

**She escapes with fang and gets changed by a nomad Volturi get her**

**Tell me your idea**

**I also want you to tell me who max should end up with. Thanks for your support. **

**If you review I will give you a Sneak Peak of the next chapter**

**Swimmingnut**


	8. Then the Screaming Started

Hey guys Im sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have had no school all week because I live in the south which never gets snow and we got like 8 inches so I have been out of school for Five days and I was supposed to go today, but it got cancelled too. Well I have a poll up so I really want you to vote if you want your opinion heard then vote if not then I will go with who I think will help the story. Anyway thanks to everyone that reviewed. And here you go. Also I was trying to update my profile does anyone know how to copy and paste something. I hit the paste from word, but it doesn't work. Sorry, but fang is going to be a little OOC I need him to talk a little more than normal, but just to Max. Then he will be back to one word sentences.

Chapter 8

Fang's POV

"Fang?"

My head snapped up at hearing my name. I looked across the room and there in the cage was Max!

"Max?" I could tell that it was her; the only difference was she looked a lot older and her hair was highlighted with blue streaks running through them. They almost looked like they were pulsing. They were the color of lightning.

"Who else, stupid? I knew when they said I had a visitor that I wouldn't like it. And guess who I get as a visitor, a no good, backstabbing, heartbreaking, traitor lucky me." She snarled at me. She fixed me with her glare. I had seen it many times before, but this one seemed especially hard. I was so glad that looks couldn't kill; I would be six feet under right now if they did.

I just sat there staring at her trying to figure out why in the world I was so stupid as to break up with this girl and go with a 7 year old that thought she knew everything. I couldn't get it into my head that I actually found Max. I wonder how she got here or if she had a family and a life before she was taken. Most of the younger kids found their parents, but ended up not liking them or they were going to be a circus freak so they left. I found out who my mom was, but she had died about a year after I was born. I didn't take it as hard as the younger kids did; they were all crushed to find out that their parents were really lying scum balls.

I finally realized that Max had spoken to me and that I should probably answer her back.

"I guess I kind of deserve that," I looked down at the floor of my cage suddenly finding it very interesting to look at.

"Ya think" Max snapped back at me.

"But now that we know where you are you can come back to the flock. Did you know that we have been looking for you since like a month after you left? You can come back and we can be a flock again. Then Angel will stop wanting to run the Flock and making bad dissections. "I was desperate to get her back. I missed her. I was her right hand man and she was the only one that I could actually talk to. I need to man up I guess finally seeing Max has made me a wuss.

I saw Max's face twist into a scowl. Her eyes hardened and her glare became fierce.

"Do you think that I didn't know where you were the entire time that you were on the news? I choose to not see you I know that you have been trying to find me. I kept tabs on where you were looking for me and stayed away. I told you what I thought that you should do to stay safe and what do you? You do the exact opposite of everything that I said. Just because your little mind reader said so." Max was screaming by the end. She turned around and faced the other way completely ignoring me.

"Oh come on Max! That was the worst mistake of my life. What more do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you that you were right and I was wrong? Because I will." I pleaded with max trying to make her forgive me.

"Did you think that I was that self indulged that I would just forgive you for saying that? I may have if you hadn't done everything else on top of leaving me. I hated not being able to have a normal life or as normal as I could because you had everyone on their toes looking for me hoping to get lots of money for finding me and bringing me to the tabloids. So, no, telling me that I was right will not help me forgive you anymore."

I knew that it would take more for her to forgive me, but I need her now that I found her and I wasn't leaving without her.

I looked up at the door as I heard it open. Max and I hadn't talked since the last time she screamed at me. I was staring in shock at the eraser standing in the door.

"Ari what in the world are you doing working with the school?" He just shrugged.

"They pay better"

"You no good rotten..." He silenced me by sticking his hand in the air officially cutting me off. I sat back seething in silence as he started to talk.

"We are not here for you we are here for Max. She is getting ready to get her shot. Aren't you so excited? After this you get to go through all of test again." He was smirking at Max. But I could tell for some reason he was jealous of something that Max did.

"Screw you" Max spat out at him.

Ari walked over to her cage and ripped her out of it. I tried getting out of my cage to help her but I couldn't get out. Another eraser came over to help Ari as the dragged Max out of the room.

I could hear her struggling down the hall. She suddenly stopped and then seconds later the screaming started.

**Sorry I know that the ending has been used too much, but I wanted to get the chapter posted. I hope that you enjoy it and if you review I will send you a sneak peek. Also im planning on updating my other story later this week or tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SWIMMINGNUT**


	9. Chapter 9

** OMG guys im soooo sorry. I had no idea that it had been over 2 months since I had updated this story. Please forgive me! Thank you everyone for the reviews. I will try to be better but no promises about the next few weeks. Im going to Washington D.C., Then Charleston, and then Gatlinburg. Anyway enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 9**

**Max's POV**

I can't believe that the white coats thought that bringing Fang here was going to make me cooperate more than I was. I think im going to kill him.

"Max?" I saw him staring at me. He looked a lot different than when I last saw him. He looked like he had gotten taller and he had bags under his eyes like he hasn't gotten any sleep. I knew that Angel wasn't the best leader and that he was probably going to end up being the leader.

"Who else, Stupid? I knew when they said I had a visitor that I wouldn't like it. And guess who I get as a visitor, a no good, backstabbing, heartbreaking, traitor LUCKY ME!" I snarled at him and leveled him with my death glare. I still couldn't believe that he left to go with Angel. Offense to her intended.

Fang stared at me for a while, but I could tell that he wasn't really in the room with me. He was someplace far away in his own little world. He jumped slightly like he had just come back to this world.

"I guess I kind of deserve that," Kind of? How does he kind of deserve that? He totally did. He left me to fend for myself to go find parents that probably didn't even want him.

"Ya Think" I think I saw him flinch slightly. I know that my glare got harder and that he was feeling really guilty about hurting me and about abandoning me, but I couldn't find it in myself to forgive him that easily.

"But now that we know where you are you can come back to the flock. Did you know that we have been looking for you since like a month after you left? You can come back and we can be a flock again. Then Angel will stop wanting to run the Flock and making bad decisions. "On what planet is he on? I don't forgive easily and I NEVER forget. I won't just go back to the flack and act as if nothing has ever happened. I can't do that I don't think that they even know me anymore if they think I can.

"Do you think that I didn't know where you were the entire time that you were on the news? I choose to not see you I know that you have been trying to find me. I kept tabs on where you were looking for me and stayed away. I told you what I thought that you should do to stay safe and what do you? You do the exact opposite of everything that I said. Just because your little mind reader said so." I screamed at Fang. I knew that if I continued to look at him that I would do something that I would probably regret later on so I knew that I had to calm down.

"Oh come on Max! That was the worst mistake of my life. What more do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you that you were right and I was wrong? Because I will." I never knew that Fang could actually make me doubt how well he knew me. I used to think that he knew me like the back of his hand, but now im stating to doubt it.

"Did you think that I was that self indulged that I would just forgive you for saying that? I may have if you hadn't done everything else on top of leaving me. I hated not being able to have a normal life or as normal as I could because you had everyone on their toes looking for me hoping to get lots of money for finding me and bringing me to the tabloids. So, no, telling me that I was right will not help me forgive you anymore." I was actually hurt that he thought I would just be happy with him telling me that I was right. It did make me feel better to know that he knew I was right, but if he wanted me to forgive him he will have to do a lot more.

I sat in silence and waited for them to come for me like I thought they would.

"Ari what in the world are you doing working with the school?" I looked up to see Ari standing in the door way. He just shrugged as an answer to Fangs question.

"They pay better" I knew that Ari was going to say that he said the same thing to me later.

"You no good rotten..." He silenced Fang by sticking his hand in the air officially cutting him off. Fang sat back seething in silence as Ari started to talk.

"We are not here for you we are here for Max. She is getting ready to get her shot. Aren't you so excited? After this you get to go through all of test again." He was smirking at me. But he looked jealous of me being able to do better than him even after he got his shot.

"Screw you" I spat out at him.

Ari walked over to my cage and ripped me out of it. I heard Fang trying to get out of his cage to help me, but he couldn't. Another eraser came over to help Ari as the dragged me out of the room.

They dragged my down the hall as I fought to get away from them.

"Just stop you won't get away from us." I glared at Ari and I made sure that I kicked him as hard as I could.

They brought me into a room that I had never seen. Ari pulled me over to the table and held me down as the other eraser strapped me onto the table.

Curly walked in and put a mask over his face. He went over to a table and grabbed a huge needle. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm.

I could feel the needle break through the skin and I could feel as the liquid was pushed into my veins. The pain was almost instant. I felt as though someone had poured molten lead into my veins and had started to freeze my skin off.

I couldn't help it no matter what I did I had to scream. It was the worst pain that I had ever been through and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I felt it course through my body and then I passed out.

**Aro's POV**

My brothers and I have been searching everywhere for Max. Caius has been in a worse mood than normal for him.

He told the guard to kill someone that was here to tell us that they had a new member. He was following the rules and my brother still wanted to kill him. I can't say that I was much better, but I didn't want to kill him.

Marcus and I are the only ones that are getting a vote on anything as of right now. My other brother would just kill everyone if he got his way.

"Master I think we may have found something," Demetri said.

**Thanks guys please review and I will try to do better on updating. **

**Swimmingnut**


	10. Help Me

**Im sorry guys I know that you are probably plotting my death right now, but I have no idea where I want either of these stories to go. I need your help. If I can get ideas ill start updating more when I get out of school. If you help me and I use it I will give you the chapter earlier and I will dedicate it to you. PLEASE HELP ME and I will try to update more. **

**Swimmingnut**


	11. She still is

**Thank you for still reading this story. I have no good excuse just so that I was too lazy to type a chapter. Here you go and thank you for all of the great ideas, they really helped me get this chapter up. This chapter starts a little bit back in time and then goes into the future later on in the chapter. **

**Chapter 10**

**Demetri's POV **

I had been sitting in my room trying to see if I could find max's mind through my gift. I had located her mind before so I knew what it felt like. I was slowly looking throughout the world. All of a sudden I got a little trimmer then I was hit hard and I could instantly feel her whole mind.

I ran out of my room and down to the throne room so that I could tell the masters that I think I know where she is. I burst through the doors to the throne room.

"Master I think I found something," I ran over to Aro and held out my hand to him.

**Max's POV**

I had no idea what had happened to me. I felt as if I was hit by a dump truck and then ran back over by a train. I woke up in a soft bed, it almost made me think that this was all a bad dream and that I would find that I was back in my hotel room and nothing ever came after me to find out what I was.

Sitting up I cringed my whole body hurt. My head started to spin and stars invaded my vision. But I fought through that and sat up.

It was when I saw the cage that surrounded my nice soft bed that I realized that this wasn't a bad dream I was back at the school and they had done something to me. I looked around my body tiring to find out what was different.

I slowly pulled myself out of bed and stood up. It dawned on me that I was much taller than I was. Before I had only been like 5' 11" but now I was closer to 6' 2". I was as tall as Fang and Iggy were. Spreading out my wings I checked to see what had happened to them.

Looking back at them I almost passed out. My wings had changed from brown with white spots to black slowly fading down into silver. They had also grown almost 3 feet stretching almost 18 feet.

After taking inventory of my body I quickly started to asses my situation. Looking around I saw no door.

It's going to be harder to escape than I thought.

**Aro's POV**

I reached out and snatched Demetri's hand as fast as I could. I scanned through all the memories that I had already seen and quickly focused on where he felt Max's mind. I quickly found the memory and saw that max was located somewhere in the Midwest of The United States.

"We know where Max is. Get Felix, Alec, and Jane ready and tell them to hurry up. Recall all the guards that are out looking for her and tell them to come back and guard the castle. I want to be back here in less than 36 hours." I turned on my toes and speed out of the room with my brothers quickly following me.

"We need to hurry up, we don't know how long they will keep her in the same place and we don't know what her status is right now. Pack quickly and get to the garage we are leaving as soon as possible." I spoke quickly and rushed into our wing of the castle and into my room.

My brothers and I were in the garage in 5 minutes. Getting in the car we headed to our private airstrip. Pulling in the plane was already on the runway getting ready to take off. Alec grabbed our luggage to put it under the plane as we boarded.

As the guard closed and sealed the plane I heard the jets starting to move faster. We ran down the runway and we were soon in the air.

**Fang's POV**

I was worried about Max. I had heard the screaming for almost an hour and then it just stopped. Max is never quiet. So I was instantly worried when she was. As I sat there worrying for the health of my life long best friend I didn't notice Ari coming in.

"She's not dead so you don't need to worry about that. She just blew her vocal cords." I jumped when he talked not expecting it. He was leaning against the cage across from mine. He was in what I know suspect to be a uniform for the guards. He was wearing combat boots with black cargo pants tucked into the bottom. He wore a gray button up on top with emblems showing his name and rank.

"How can you say that so casually? You just named the one injury that Max has never had. At least I don't think so,"

"She blew her vocal cords a lot when she was younger. It wasn't until after they started bringing you and the flock into the cage when she was 8. I heard the scientist talk about it when I was younger. They always wondered how she could hold it in."

"What do you mean by hold it in?"

"The scientist did and still do like to test her pain tolerance. They never did it to you guys because Max slugged the man the time he tried it on Iggy. She gave the man a concussion. They quickly learned if they wanted to test Max they had to leave you guys alone,"

"Is that why the testing has gotten so much harder after we left max?"

"Yea, they had always had to choose between Max or you guys and they would always choose max. She was the perfect specimen in their eyes." "She still is"

Aro's POV

After sitting on a plane for almost 12 hours and then clearing customs and flying for another 6 we were finally at the closet airstrip to Max.

"Which way, Demetri?"

"This way, follow me."

Running through the desert was a new experience for me. As soon as we had left the area around the strip we were in a desert. The sand was getting everywhere.

Looking ahead I saw Demetri and the rest of the guard stop. Coming to a stop I looked down at the valley. There safely hidden away was a building. It was surrounded by barbed wire and had armed guards walking around with guns.

"That's where she is. They kidnapped her."

**There you go! Sorry it took soooooo long. I actually started writing this like 2 months ago and just never updated. Sorry! Hope you liked it. Review! **

**Swimmingnut**


End file.
